Glory & Gore
by Violin17
Summary: Glory and Gore go hand in hand... What happens when you were born to be... Evil? It's redemption day... Glorify yourself... Its the only way to be free. Brace yourselves.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello prospective friends! This is an idea that I came up with while listening to Glory & Gore By Lorde. She is like… perfection. Anyway, I don't own Fairy Tail. This story will get intense in a few chapters, so it might be triggering. READ AT YOUR OWN RISK! Happy Reading!**

"My beautiful little monsters… Soon, you will be with your mother, and we shall bring redemption and destruction to all of Fiore. It shall be our Eden, just for us!" Ophelia cooed, with a blissful smile on her face.

The thought of being reunited with her children brought happiness to her black heart. Of course, they were not her real children, but she saw their parents unfit to raising them. She made deals with a few, killed a few, but it was all out of love.

There was a darkness in all of them, waiting to be unleashed on the ignorant citizens of Fiore, and she would stop at nothing to get them by her side. She's been so lonely…

"We will be a family again! I wished I could see them grow up… Especially my youngest. But, no matter! They are all of age now, so I guess I should bring them home… Quinn!"

In an instant, a young man around thirty appeared. He had dark hair, and stunning gold eyes.

"Yes Mistress?" he replied.

She turned to him, black tears streaming out of her eyes. "It's time to bring them home! Oh, Quinn, it's finally time… Aren't you happy? Oh, we have are children back! We can be family!" she sobbed joyfully.

Quinn's eyes widened, and then relaxed. He walked over to his beloved wife and hugged her from behind.

"Yes, my love. It's time to be united with our beautiful children… And our plan will be set in motion. We shall rule together. Yes, I shall prepare the samurais at once!" Quinn yelled.

Once he was gone, Ophelia wiped the black tears off of her flawless face, and walked over to her vanity. On the surface, were frames of three children. She gingerly picked them up and planted kisses on them, careful not to ruin the glass with her black lipstick.

"Sting, my brave dragon slayer. I'm so proud of you. But… you have had your fun at that petty guild. You have come a long way. Weisslogia taught you well… I shall teach you more."

"Jellal, my poor boy. So evil, so tortured. You have become so powerful though. The Magic Council… My son was on the Magic Council. An achievement that will not go unnoticed by my eyes. I promise. You already know so much… you actually stand a chance a defeating me… I wonder what else I could teach you…"

"Lucy… I wish you weren't with those ruffians at Fairy Tail. You have so much more potential… I am really disappointed. But, it wasn't your fault; it was mine. Can't do much with Celestial magic… or can I? I'll have to see. That's okay though… I just have to start all over again, which is something I don't mind. You have become a beautiful, though. You look just like your mother… I wish you looked more like me."

She hugged all of the pictures tightly, smiling in the process. Nimble fingers slid the pictures out of their respective homes and carefully folded them to fit in her bra. Ophelia looked at her appearance… Beautiful, but frightening… Perfect. Just what she needs.

"I'm coming to get you, darlings.

.

.

.

.

Somewhere in Fiore, three mages are sleeping a bit… restlessly.

After a fitful sleep, said children unknowingly whisper a chilling name in their sleep.

"_Ophelia…"_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello Loves! I'm glad that people are enjoying my story, but I would really like more reviews next time, you know, because I wanna know what you think. Your thoughts are important to me as well you know… Anyway…. Without further ado, I present to your eyes…MY STORY!**

"Mmmm…Warm…" Lucy mumbled as she pressed against the foreign object tighter. It was harder than a pillow, but so soft. Her hands started to roam. What kind of pillow did she know that was ripped? What kind of pillow did she own that was pink? But, the real kicker was, what kind of pillow did she own that was spooning her?!

_... The hell?!_

Lucy slowly opened her eyes to pink. Pink hair tickled her face, and a strong, abnormally warm arm was wrapped around her waist.

"Natsu? Natsu…? Natsu!" she screamed, trying to wake the fire mage from his slumber.

The galactic beauty started to get annoyed with his antics; obviously he was awake. His eyes were moving, his grip got tighter, and his breathing sped up.

"Ugh. I didn't want to do this… LUCY KICK!" she screeched, sending her rose hair comrade flying.

"What the actual fuck Lucy?! Can't a dragon get some sleep?" he inquired.

"Not when you're spooning me!" she retaliated.

_Damn… I thought she wouldn't notice! _

"Anyway, we need to get ready to go to the guild, so… I SHOWER FIRST!"

"No fair! I wasn't prepared. I demand a rematch, Heartfilia!"

"No."

Silence.

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU MEAN NO? REMATCH!" Natsu screamed.

By the time that Natsu was done with vocalizing his opinions, he noticed that he was in an empty room, and could hear the dull noise of a shower coming from the bathroom.

"Bitch…" he mumbled under his breath and sauntered off to the female's fridge.

Lucy, on the other hand was enjoying a nice, warm shower, rinsing off the sweat that her body and accumulated over the night, thanks to a certain dragon slayer… Lucy smiled as she thought of her best friend. Her partner. Yes, he was dense, and yes, he was an idiot. However, she would not want to have it any other way. As she thought more about her friend, and dark shadow crept up behind her. The once hot water now turned cold, and she found herself shivering. The shadow looked curiously at the girl. _So this is the one she wanted..? _If his eyes were visible, they would be brimming with lust, but that is not what he came for, and mistress would kill him. However, he did want to have some fun.

_Lucy… _

Lucy heard her name being called, and started looking around frantically.

"Natsu? Is this a joke? It's not funny anymore… I'm sorry for stealing the shower, but please stop!" she whimpered weakly. The shadow looked at her in amusement.

_We are coming for you Lucy… I hope you've been good._

"Who the hell is this? Huh? Show yourself!"

_We are coming… We are taking you home…_

After a few seconds, the cold water became warm again, but the petrified mage stood there in horror.

_What the hell was that?_

A sharp pain pierced her head, making her vision blurry, and her knees weak.

"Natsu! Natsu… Natsu…" she called. The last thing she heard was the sound of Natsu's voice, and wood breaking.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"How do you like them apples, huh? You took my shower, so I took your food!" Natsu grinned triumphantly.

"Natsu!" he heard Lucy scream. Fear and adrenaline coursed through his veins. "Lucy! Lucy!" he yelled frantically. Growling in frustration, he used his shoulder to push the door down. Natsu swiftly walked over to the shower, pulling back the curtains. Sitting there was a petrified Lucy, hugging her knees together with a blank look on her face.

"Lucy. Lucy… Come on. Luce?"

After coaxing her to look in her eyes, she practically tackled him, not caring that she was naked. However, this stunned the poor boy, because contrary to popular belief, he was just like other hot bloodied males out there as well. Soft cries interrupted Natsu's thoughts of lust as she held him tighter.

"I'm sorry… I'm so sorry. It was scary, I was scared. I'm sorry. You came. You came. Please don't leave. I don't wanna go to the guild anymore. Let's stay here… I'm sorry. I really am." She blubbered. Tears streamed down her face.

He hated it when people cried. To make it worse, he hated when she cried.

So, he did only thing that he could do. He hugged her tight. He didn't want to leave her, but there was a sighting of some dragons on an island off of the coast of Fiore. He wanted to finally see Igneel, but her wanted to stay with Lucy as well.

He let her cry, it just… seems like she's been on edge lately.

"…Um, Lucy?"

"Yes, Natsu?"

"You're… You're still naked…"

Lucy looked down, and so did Natsu as well, only to find his hands softly clutching her breasts. The rose haired boy's face became hotter than his own flames.

"I'm sorry!" he said, quickly putting his hands behind his back, and closed his eyes. When the pain of a Lucy Kick didn't come to him, he opened one eye to peer down at Lucy. Well, the stellar mage was sleeping soundly in his arms. Natsu laughed softly as he picked her up and grabbed her tshirt from the floor.

"You make me happy, Natsu."

A ghost of a smile formed on his lips, only to disappear just as quick as it came.

"Go to sleep, Lucy." He whispered.

He wanted Lucy to stay here, where its safe. He'll be back, and they will be together at last. He just has to do this first.

Little did he know that it would be the last time that they would see each other for long time.


End file.
